


Don't say that.

by longhairshortfuse



Series: That thin line covered in jellyfish [18]
Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-30
Updated: 2014-08-30
Packaged: 2018-02-15 11:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2226816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/longhairshortfuse/pseuds/longhairshortfuse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos makes a suggestion during a phone call. Cecil is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't say that.

"It's not that I want this. I would understand, that's all."

_"Are you breaking up with me?"_

"No, Cecil, please don't cry."

_"Have you found someone else? Doug?"_

"There's no-one else. I love you."

_"So why say that you want me to find someone else?"_

_"Carlos, you there?"_

"I'm here. You're there. You deserve someone."

_"I have you."_

"You deserve someone who can hold you, kiss you, talk you to sleep."

_"Are you looking for someone else to do that for you?"_

"No!"

_"Why not?"_

"Because I love you."

_"And I love you too so don't say that again, dumbass."_


End file.
